1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the condensation of imides and alcohols or amines to ester acyl lactams, ester amide acyl lactams or amide acyl lactams by reacting a polyol or polyamine in the liquid phase with an acyl lactam.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 3,922,254 describes a process in which an imide and an alcohol are condensed in the presence of a metal or a metal compound, the metal being selected from group IA, IIA, IIB or IIIA of the Periodic Table of the elements. In this process the degree of conversion obtained for the condensation product of the imide and alcohol is 75-80 wt. %.